Movie Night one shot
by lovelyplums
Summary: Joel & Ellie plus smores & movies


"Cmon Ellie, we're gonna miss the start of the movies cause of your slow movin' ass." Joel yelled.

Tonight was the first night that Joel and Ellie would be able to attend the so called "family movie night" that Tommy and Maria had set up for the kids in town. Joel usually didn't like these sort of things. Having to watch musicals after princess movies and chick flicks isn't really his thing, but he knew how much it meant to Ellie to finally feel just a little normal.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm coming, get your panties out of your ass." Ellie said as she walked into the room, arms full of pillows and blankets.

She had somehow managed to get tangled up in a blanket, with it over her head. Seeing that made Joel remember back to when Sarah dressed up as a ghost for Halloween. She made the costume herself, using a bright pink floral blanket instead of a white one and the eyes were crooked, but it was still the best costume he had seen that night.

Joel laughed as he pulled the sheet off her head. "AIRRR!" Ellie gasped, laughing and almost dropping the rest of the load.

"Do we really need all of that, Ellie? It's probably 92 degrees out today." Joel said while grabbing some of the blankets and pillows.

Joel walked over to the closet, putting some of the pillows and blankets back. When Joel turned back around, Ellie had disappeared back in the other room.

"Girl, what did I tell you? I bet we've already missed the good parts." Joel yelled, laughing. Ellie came back out just a few seconds later with two boxes in her hands.

"I got these from Maria. I think she said you can make something called mores out of them?" she said while handing the boxes to Joel.

"Smores. They're called smores." Joel said as he tried to poke Ellie in the side. Ellie giggled as she moved out of the line of fire.

"It's where you take two graham crackers, a piece of chocolate, and a roasted marshmallow and put them together like a sandwich. I'll show you when we get out to the movies. Which reminds me that we need to scoot." he said as he pushed Ellie out the door.

* * *

Ellie and Joel arrived at the community center. Tommy had set up a big projection screen outside near the trees that had twinkling lights throughout them.

"Wow, I've never seen this place look so pretty" Ellie said, staring in amazement. The sun was starting to go down. The sky had hues of pink, orange, and purple all throughout it. Some stars were starting to come out here and there, twinkling in the beautiful sky. Kids were running around, laughing and playing like there wasn't not a care in the world.

Joel laid out the thinnest blanket on the ground for them to sit on and the heaviest one for them to cover up with. He sat a few pillows up against a wide tree, allowing them some back support.

"See, you got your panties in a wad for no reason! The movies haven't even started yet." Ellie said matter-of-factly.

"I figured that. I was just rushin' you so we could get a good spot. I know how slow you are when it comes to leavin' on time" Joel said as he grinned, picking up a marshmallow and popping it into his mouth.

Ellie flipped him off before grinning herself.

Joel had managed to make a small little fire beside their fort of blankets with some sticks and matches he found in their house.

Joel grabbed another marshmallow from the box, two crackers and the chocolate.

"Alright, go on and get you the same thing I have." he said as he grabbed two sticks from the pile he made earlier. He placed the marshmallow on the end of one of the sticks and held it over the fire, slowly rotating it. He handed the other stick to Ellie. Ellie followed Joel's lead carefully, slowing rotating the marshmallow.

"Uh Joel, is the marshmallow supposed to be black?" Ellie asked.

Joel laughed wholeheartedly, throwing his head back.

"No, I think you burnt that one there. Here. " He said grabbing her stick and handing her his.

"Take the marshmallow and put it on one of the crackers. Now take a piece of chocolate and put it on the other cracker. Then smoosh the two together and you got yourself a smore. Or as you like to call it, a more." He said while stuffing the smore into his mouth.

Ellie made the smore successfully, holding it carefully not to burn herself. She took a big bite out of it, causing the melted marshmallow to ooze out all over her face.

Joel laughed, shaking his head at her.

"This is the best fuckin' thing I've tasted in my life" Ellie said with crumbs falling out of her mouth. Ellie wiped her mouth off before looking up at the screen.

Joel and Ellie had been having such a good time between their selves that they hadn't realized the movie had already started.

It didn't take long for Joel and Ellie to focus deep into the movie.

"I don't understand why they wear pink on Wednesdays" Ellie said looking up at Joel with sleepy eyes. She was laid back against his chest, with a plate full of half eaten smores in her lap.

Joel remembered this movie because it was one of Sarah's favorites. She used to walk around the house all the time quoting it word for word.

Joel shivered as the breeze picked up. He was so into the movie that he didn't even realize how cold it had actually gotten.

He looked down at Ellie, who had fallen asleep, and brushed her hair out of her face, laughing at the smore leftovers still on her face.

Joel moved the plate off of her lap before replacing it the heavy blanket she brought along. Ellie snuggled farther down into the blanket, covering her head part of the way.

"I guess she was right after all" he said quietly, chuckling to himself.

Joel heard a faint "I'm always right" coming from beneath the covers.

Joel laughed while picking up the plate of smores, snuggling into the blankets.

The last thing he remembered was seeing a group of girls almost get hit by a bus before he surrendered to sleep himself.

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys for reading! It means so much to me! I hope you liked it! :3


End file.
